


The Mask

by DamienAngel



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienAngel/pseuds/DamienAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THis is my work and my work alone I don't give anyone rights to reproduce this work without my consent</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask

The Mask

By Damien L. Angellus

Can you see me  
Can you see behind my mask  
I have so much love, rage and pain inside  
I put on the mask to hide what I feel inside  
You werent the first but you are the last  
there were so many before but they went by in a blast  
Left me with so much pain inside  
I was scared to take a chance  
I stayed up late at night and pulled the mask aside  
I didnt like what I saw and chose to hide  
You started to change things inside of me  
I still had alot of work and all  
the doubts and worry started to make me fall  
My anger a beast I tried to cage  
Fed me more doubts causing me rage  
The beast broke out of its cage  
It knew where to attack  
I tried to push it back  
It was you it attacked  
I lost control  
it wouldnt let go  
causing me shame  
I have noone to blame  
It swore the cause was you  
I knew it wasn't true  
your the only light that gave me hope  
and strength to push it away  
The doubts inside me caused that cage to sway  
The pain I caused I saw in your eyes  
The look fear and betrayal haunts my heart  
I never wanted us to part  
So I sent you away  
I work each day  
to force the beast away  
it shattered the mask that was its cage  
I love you with all my heart  
And pray one day we will not be apart  
That choice is not mine This I know  
but inside of you a flame glows  
I will always be true to you  
no matter what you choose to do  
My heart belongs to you


End file.
